1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system for copying data and storing in a plurality of storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote copy technology is known for a data processing system comprising a storage system having a plurality of storage devices, and a host computer (See, for example, JP2005-78453A, JP2004-5370A, and JP2000-242437A). Remote copy is technology for copying data stored in a storage area included in one storage device to a storage area included in another storage device within the storage system. By using this remote copy technology, it is possible to continue work on the data processing system by using the data stored in the other storage device, even when a problem occurs with the one storage device.
Meanwhile, setting of the copy destination storage area is performed by specifying the storage device having the storage area and that storage area respectively. However, the settings in many cases require a great deal of effort by the user. Also, not enough study had been done for improving the convenience when using a plurality of storage devices for storing copy data.